


Lunch

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Food, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite herself, Uo found her thoughts straying back to the lunch she’d had with Kureno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Lunch"

Despite herself, Uo found her thoughts straying back to the lunch she’d had with Kureno. It had only been a simple lunch, and no promises were made, but somehow she felt that it meant much more.

Maybe it was just because she wanted it to mean more.

“I’ve finished the rice!” Tohru declared, setting down perfectly made bowls in front of Uo and Hana. Honestly, Uo wondered why their Home Ec teacher still bothered acting like Tohru wouldn’t make the food for all three of them. Tohru loved to cook and-

That was it! Uo realized. That was why the lunch with Kureno had felt like the start of something greater. For Tohru, sharing food had always been one of the ways that she shared her love. And because of her, Uo did the same, making food for her dad that was healthier than the junk they used to eat.

To Uo, food had come to represent an act of love, and when Kureno bought her lunch… oh how she wanted that to mean that he loved her!


End file.
